fatherbrownfandomcom-20200213-history
The Man in the Tree/transcript
Hello? Hello? It'll be nice having a German visiting. Very nice indeed. I'm sure he'll know where he is without the flag. Oh! Sid?! Father, I think that's him. Father Franc, I presume? Father Brown. Mrs McCarthy, parish secretary. Welcome. Good morning. Bishop Talbot sends his apologies. He did so want to meet you himself but, unfortunately, a diocesan matter came up. NOT that he resents Germans. So, ich bin dein host! Ah... danke shoen. Father, English, please. Shall we? Who'd have thought it, the train was on time! Ja, I heard it's quite a rarity in England. Our trains run like clockwork, actually, Father. Ja, of course, and we have Britain to thank for the Industrial Revolution. Yes. Such a pity so many of our great factories were destroyed. I think I should warn you that the war is still a painful memory for some of our parishioners. No-one blames you personally, of course. We are very excited about your Mass for Peace on Tuesday... are you? Are you excited, Father Franc? My Gott! Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I just heard this... moaning... and there he was. Father Brown, thank heavens you're here. This is a crime scene. It's all right, they're with me. He's still alive. Your presence is not required. Although I suspect... if you check... you'll find a carriage with a shattered window. The proximity to the viaduct hadn't escaped me. Stripped? On a train?! What WAS he up to? Any clues as to who he is? No. Now, I really must ask you to leave and please take your colleague with you. Perhaps a nice cup of tea? Father... what if he dies without being identified? I'm sure the Inspector will do all he can. But what if he has a family out there, worried sick about him? We'll be late for mass. Father Franc has travelled all the way from Germany to visit us. Is that what they call an invasion these days? His parishioners in Berlin bear many of the scars that have marked our families. I trust you will all attend his Mass for Peace on Tuesday. And let's not forget Father Franc's welcome soiree this evening. Mm! A seasonal buffet will be provided. Ah, Annie, welcome back. I'm so glad you could join us today. Don't be... I only come to get up people's noses. A month in prison has once again failed to reform that woman. Yes. Well, Annie's life has not been blessed with opportunity. Well, that's hardly an excuse for... Yes, Mrs McCarthy? Bad manners. No, of course not... but it does explain her prostitution. God bless, Father. I noticed you were on the train this morning. Yes? Did you spot anything suspicious in your journey? No. I slept the whole way. If you'll excuse me, Father. Annie! Oh. Prison food make you thin again. I finish cleaning and I cook for you. Never offered to cook for me! Cos you eat with your mouth open. Have you seen who's staying at the presbytery? Lucky girl. Susie, no, you don't want to... Are you Father Brown's guest? Hello. I'm Susie, his housekeeper. Guten morgen, erm... Morning. Pleased to meet you. Susie, I said... So... now I scrub floor for Germans? Poland help you to win war and... right now I see Poland means nothing to you people. Well, I didn't... Hang on a second, Susie! Sid! Oh, brilliant! May have a word? Do you know this man? If you paid your artist, I might do. Hm. I hear you were on the train. Did you see anything suspicious? I did see Annie Mace coming out of first class. I suspect she didn't have a ticket. Hm! A man was pushed from the first class carriage. Where did Annie get to? Um, she was here a moment ago. Right, I'll need a witness statement. Any chance we could just forget what I just said? Annie has problems with the police. Perhaps I should speak to her? Best to keep out of the investigation, eh, Father? Mrs McCarthy? Oh. The Good Samaritan. There's a parable I hold dear. All alone, Father. Who is he? The body carries a thousand clues. The red mark on your nose tells me you were reading into the early hours. Well, it's true. The Gospel of Luke never fails to enthral. I expect Bill has a wife somewhere, worried to death. Bill? I had to give him a name. Now, I promised Mrs Murphy a light tea before this soiree. Her majesty's buffet fare agrees with neither of us. Father? I need to speak to Annie Mace. Oh, what about this one? Lubie twoj usmiech. What?! What are you laughing at? I just said, "I like your smile." In which language? Ooh-hoo! I'm going to make you your own little bit of Poland, just like home. Listen, why don't you go see Annie? Eh? Her lady prison yarns are always a good laugh. No, I do my job properly. Since when? Sid, please. I'd stay out of her way, if I was you. So where in Poland are you from? I'm just here to clean. All right? I was hoping it might take more than a few hours before I saw you, Annie. No, you weren't. You love it. A witness saw you leave the first class carriage in distress. I didn't budge from the delights of third class. A man was pushed from the first class carriage shortly before the train reached Kembleford. Let's cut to the chase, Inspector... we both know you've only brought me here for one thing. You do realise you're a suspect in an attempted murder investigation? Ten years ago, you... THAT was self defence and you know it. I won't be made the scapegoat for this. Your weekly visitor, sir. Oh! He says it's urgent. We gave Micky Spratt a ticking off. His mum says he won't be drawing rude things on your cart again. I was on that train. Is there something you'd like to tell me, Christy? Not especially. I was in third class. I didn't see anything suspicious. Right... thank you. Christy, did you happen to see Annie Mace at all? I was worried because she was sitting close by. You hear stories about her pinching stuff. Did she leave the carriage or seem distressed? No. She didn't leave her seat once. We've a witness who's certain she did. I'm very sure she didn't. So my witness is lying then? I feel certain Bill is a good Christian man. The look of peace that came over his face when I read to him from Corinthians. Are you quite sure? He was found almost naked. Have you seen Annie at all? Not yet. Oh, she'll be here. Hello, how are you? One whiff of free food and she's like a rat up a drainpipe. Oh, talk of the devil. Unlike Miss Mace to be free of an evening! So nice of Lady Felicia to wheel out the old folk before they die. Oh! If Mrs McCarthy had soiree the only guests would be her and a cat! How lovely you both look. Liar. Annie, Sid tells me you may have witnessed something in the first class carriage. No. The man in tree? Are you a witness? Course not! Maybe you could speak to her? Why is everyone pointing finger? She was so nice to me when I come here. She would not push man. Remember your promise. Ladies and gentlemen, our most welcome German guest, Father Franc! Er, hello... thank you for this wonderful, um... soiree, Lady Felicia. Hear, hear! And thank you all for welcoming me to your beautiful country. Has he seen Coventry? Hm? Well, thank you for coming and... Form an orderly queue, ladies! Eh? Annie seems to think she DIDN'T witness anything on the train. You are having a laugh? Father, there is a free buffet. Let your hair down for once. So... better get in early if you want to ride on my "motor-sicle". It's not motorcycle, it's "motor-sicle"! Looks expensive. Well, that's the fruits of hard graft, darling. Good evening. I apologise. I approached uninvited. Didn't stop you in Poland, did it? Oh, what have you done? Ow! Here you are, let me. No! It needs to be cleaned. It's, it's fine. It's OK, come on. It's fine. A respectable member of the community has contradicted your witness statement. Apparently Annie Mace didn't move from third class. And I hear that contraption outside's yours? Mm-hm. How did you afford it? Your grandmother in Southampton? Who you've just visited? Yeah, my dear old granny in Southampton. Well, you see we think the man, given his stripped state, was a victim of theft. Anything you want to tell me? No. You sure? Yep! Fine. That'll be all... for now. You're not suggesting Sid had anything to do with this? Was it Christy who contradicted Sid's statement, by any chance? You've a personal interest, Father. So best keep your distance this time. Unless you want to find yourself on the wrong side of the law? Ah, keep it up, keep it up! Up! OK... I don't need your help. There. I don't need your help! My apologies for helping. Have you given Christy cause for a vendetta? Sid, have you cheated him? No more than usual. Are you telling me everything? What about the money for this? Oh, shall I wheel Granny down here? Yeah, that's right, I'll get her to do a broadcast on Mrs M's bullhorn. Well, I'm sure a telephone call to your grandmother would quell Valentine's suspicions. No, Granny don't have a telephone. They're the devil's work, apparently. A visit from our local police officer is no doubt being arranged then. Fret not, Father. It's all in hand. The inspector knows you're up to something. If you don't tell me what it is, I can't help you! I'm beginning to think that you don't trust me, Father. Rag and bone! Christy! Whoa. How's business? Mustn't grumble. Yes, well, um, I'm glad I've caught you. I'm a little confused. I seem to recall that you said you were asleep on the train, yet I believe you provided Annie Mace with an alibi? I'm a Christian man, Father. I've never once spoken to that woman. I've brought you some provisions! Chunk of cheese... couple of tins of apricots. Hm? Just till you find your feet, eh? Ta. I'm as parched as the Sahara. Might I trouble you for a cup of tea? My taps don't work. Would you like me to see if I could do anything about that? As long as you're not here to ask me any more stupid questions! Where's Mrs McCarthy? In the hospital. She wants the man to have company when he wakes. Ahh! Ah. Oh! Come on. OK. OK. You are like a doctor... face all serious. Yeah? If your hand went green and fell off, it would be serious. Only half floor would get scrubbed! You're a funny Polish girl. You don't know I funny... you don't know me. It's... OK for us to share a joke. I never share joke with you. You ain't going to find anything in there. Indeed. If they were the man's missing clothes they've clearly burned to a cinder. Oh, that's a shame, you're going to have to take my word for it. But I did find something useful... at the post office. Oi, that is private! A concerned worker passed it to me. "Dear Granny, thank you for socks. "If the police knock, "Sidney." A stripped man is pushed from You robbed him. Things got out of hand, didn't they? Thought pinning the blame on a soft target like Annie would get you off the hook? Sorry, where does it say that in the telegram? Sid, I'm giving you an opportunity to tell the truth. The judge will go far easier on you if you do. I didn't do anything. Well, the victim's getting better so, hopefully, he can confirm that soon enough. Oh, that's good, he'll put you straight then. In the meantime, you'll do your defence a great deal of good if you let me take a look around. Shame you haven't got a warrant then. Just one more superhuman effort and... Ah! Let there be water. Call the Pope, it's a miracle! So, you do believe, then? Steady on. I suspect you come to church for more than just getting up Mrs McCarthy's nose. Although, I can imagine how that would appeal! Not everybody there wants to judge you, you know? Do you believe in unicorns too? There's men in your parish turn their noses up then visit me. Family men. That bank manager, he went too far, I had to hurt him. Did anyone believe me? Who visits you? Where do I start? Mr Parnell, Mr Croker - all pillars of the community. Christy Nolan? Never even spoken to Christy Nolan. You seem anxious to defend someone you've never spoken to. There were scratch marks on the man's face. Did you do that, Annie? I'm not going back inside for the likes of him. Likes of who? I said no questions! Who is he? Look, GET OUT! Who is he Annie? What did he do? Dirty old priest. In all my time I've never heard such filth. You ought to be ASHAMED! We were just talking. It's the talkers with the sickest minds! Good morning to you. I believe the police are doing everything they can... to locate your loved ones. Now, with a little more effort, you could be awake by teatime and then, well, we could be properly introduced. If, however, you wake after four o'clock I shall not be here because my casserole needs two hours on the stove. One moment, Bill. I just wanted to see how Bill is bearing up. I thought I might read to him. It'll be the Bible that rouses him from his coma, thank you very much. I'm sure there's room for two to mop his brow. He's far too poorly to have his room turned in to a Piccadilly Circus. I heard his health has improved a great deal. The nurses tell me he's quite dashing under his... injuries. I wonder what he was doing on that train? Bill is a FAMILY man! Is being almost naked in first class a family pursuit? What was that? Sweet Jesus! Oh, Bill! Bill! What? What? Well, don't just stand there, get a doctor! Doctor! DOCTOR! 'DOCTOR!' The window was wide open, the pillow was on the ground. The doctor thinks it's unlikely he'll survive such a heart attack. The culprit must have come back to finish the job. Perhaps it was careless of me to inform Sid of his improved health? For goodness' sake! It was not Sid. It wasn't Sid. Well, did you see who attacked the man? Either of you? I may have done, had I not been delayed. Inspector I must insist that you speak to Christy Nolan and Annie Mace once more. They know something. They acted very strangely when I questioned them. I've spoken to them already. Father has given you valuable information and duty compels you to use it! Unless, of course, a nameless victim isn't worth your best efforts? Is that the case? Inspector? All right, I'll speak to them, one more time... but that's it. That's all we're asking. Is this payback for them carriage clocks? You'll get off the hook, you always do. You said you were asleep! I got confused. Ah, you got confused about whether you were awake or not? I saw her come out of first class! You'll be all right, Sid. Only if you tell the truth. I have! I'm a Christian man. He's at death's door. Now, if he dies, I face a murder charge. Now you tell the Inspector you got it wrong! Witness intimidation and no alibi for the murder attempts. I'd say that was enough for a search warrant. Sid! Thanks for sending the Inspector round, Father. Annie said you'd been harassing her. I did what you asked, now back off! I can't just do nothing! Because you're certain of Sid's innocence because he's your friend. So I'm certain of his innocence? Conduct likely to cause a breach of the peace is a serious of fence, Father. I've told Miss Mace and Mr Nolan you won't be bothering them again. Oh, Father Franc? It's my duty to visit with the sick. May I? Let's hope Bill is comfortable with such familiarity. Well, he looks at peace. You presence has clearly been of great comfort to him. You seem tired, Mrs McCarthy. Why don't you go home and rest? I'll stay a while yet. He hasn't got much longer. Well, I am happy to stay with him. No. He's grown accustomed to me, I think, and, well... I'd like to be here when he... Maybe you do not wish to return to the presbytery just yet? I'm sorry? Well, I imagine young Susie may not have given you the warmest of welcomes... and... I must confess, neither did I. But you mustn't take her cold front too much to heart. Losing her father in the war... She's not one to make a fuss but those scars run very deep. Look again! There's nothing here, sir! Now... what would Sid have to pawn? Rag and bone! Whoa. Inspector says I'm to call if you harass me, Father. Wouldn't dream of it! I wanted to sell you a painting. One of mine. All right, then. St Michael. An inspiration to us all. Indeed. None of us are holy and we all have battles to face. But holiness is what we mortals must strive for, Father. Many of the saints lived scandalous lives... it was only when they were most burdened that they found the grace to turn their lives around. You must get very lonely riding around on that cart all day? We all know how much you miss your mother. Perhaps in your loneliness... you have sought company? No. Perhaps you sought company from Annie...? And feel pressured to provide her with an alibi so that she doesn't reveal your relationship? Christy... I won't tell anybody! Put the phone down. Police, please. Christy... find strength in honesty. They're asking if a crime is being committed now. Well, um... Mm. Yes, it's an emergency! I know what happened now, Susie. About what? Your father... I'm so sorry. Why? It wasn't you, was it? No. But, um... you feel guilty even looking at me, don't you? You do not understand. Of course I do! I've buried many friends... and family. You lost people? And... the ones who survive... people I love, good people... they're hated by you - everyone. I don't like to hate... but we can not pretend nothing happened. But we can stop it from killing all that is good in us... or else they all died for nothing. So long time I wait to feel better... I miss my parents. Ja. I miss my family too. But maybe something good will come from all that bad? We retrieved this from the pawnbroker... funny thing is, it's covered in the man's fingerprints... and yours. Right, I'll tell you the truth. You've had your chance. No, look, I found it in a bin. Of course you did. This is why I couldn't be honest with you! Sid. Don't. Do not do this to me. I've no choice but to charge you with attempted murder. It's hardly a breach of the peace. I was only talking. The inspector made himself clear, Father. Let's not be too hasty. Father Brown... you harassed Christy Nolan despite being warned not to. This will be used as evidence. If you give me any further cause to charge you... Sid is innocent. Sid's prints are on the man's wallet. He gave a false statement, threatened a witness, he asked his granny to lie... Hmm. And he has no alibi for either murder attempt. You're heading for a criminal record yourself, what more is it going to take before you accept the truth? There must be a reasonable explanation. If it wasn't Sid in that cell you'd believe their guilt as much as I do. There's a poor man at death's door, his family deserves justice. You're trying to stop them getting that. The truth is... Sid went too far this time. Tell the judge he's a good boy at heart. Where is Sid? I'm afraid he may not be coming back. No! I'll talk to Annie. Find out what she knows. It's best we let the police do their job. How can you say that? Maybe, maybe Annie's boyfriend do it, maybe he is big thug? Boyfriend? I don't know him, she keep secret. Annie didn't have a boyfriend on the train... Of course! Where's Mrs McCarthy? We have bags of highly desirable antiques from our spring clean in the kitchen. Mass is about to start. This fiasco hardly counts as the Sabbath. Come along! I feel sick. If you don't come to Mass, people might say that you push man. You want that? Come, we'll make you some tea first, calm your nerves. I'll give you a shilling for the lot. I'm going to the police! Sid has been charged, he's on his way to court, the police are confident of their case and, if the man dies, Sid will hang. You attacked a man before. That was self defence, I told you! Prostitutes are not known for their honesty. Don't you dare talk to her like that! Forgive me. You gave her an alibi because she's your girlfriend, isn't she? Christy don't like that word. I won't tell anybody... but I need to know the truth about the man. Do you want Sid's death on your conscience? The man pulled me into his carriage. Must have known my sort, thought I was fair game. I scratched him, ran, but that's all! What happened then, Christy? Did you confront him? She didn't tell me till we got off the train. I didn't want any bother. I didn't think telling a fib would get Sid in trouble. Will you tell the truth to the Inspector? I'm sure he'll be discrete and it would help Sid. I did want to tell you but I didn't think you'd believe me, what with the man's standing. Standing? Bad things have happened... but... good things can come from bad. Peace... can end pain... hating your enemy does not bring your enemy pain, it brings us pain. It stops us from receiving love. To quote Sunday's... hymn... And it's the message of the mass each week to go in peace, loving God and what? To go in peace, loving God and, what, Father? Um, well... I-in Germany, the expression is to go in peace, loving God and... be fruitful. Fruitful? The Roman Catholic Church urges "fruitfulness" on the faithful? What cultish gibberings is he spreading in the Lord's house? By night, he revels in... unholy affections... by day he mocks the creed. Is this what passes for a Catholic priest in Germany? What's happening?! Call the police to the hospital. Forgive me, Lord. There were little signs along the way... your blasphemy when you saw the body and your subsequent unease. And then, of course, your fondness for Susie. He's Father Franc... and who are you? I am no-one any more. You are a man... with a free will. Responsible for your actions. He never took responsibility. As things stand... you are no better than him. Yes, I am! Then put that pillow down... and confess. My name is Wilhelm... I was a doctor. I was put in prison for opposing the Nazis... and then HE slaughtered my wife to punish me. Just because he could. I'm so sorry. I did everything the right way, I campaigned for his capture but he denied everything... and then I found out he'd worked his way into the Priesthood. And you followed him here? All the way from Germany... '..and there he was... Franz Prepffler - 'Nazi... killer... monster.' He didn't remember me... '..but his pride was too great to resist. 'I praised the glorious Nazis, their courage, 'and he soon joined in.' He was... so... proud of his cruelty. I could listen to no more. He killed my wife, he would tell the truth... '..but... he just laughed at me...' The red mist descended. 'I thought I'd killed him. It was not what I'd intended.' But I needed to get off the train so I stripped him, I took his cassock. It's hard to catch a killer when you don't know who the victim is. 'So I pushed him from the train.' 'I found Prepffler's wallet. 'I didn't want his money. 'Even wearing his clothes made me sick.' 'Trust Sid to sniff it out.' 'I wanted to get away...' There he is. '..But there you were.' Father Franc, I presume? Father Brown. I just wanted him to regret what he had done. When he was found in that tree, I had to stay and finish it. He knew who I was. You tried to kill him yesterday? Ja. Du... It is his heart. Your enemy's life or your liberty? No I can't, I can't go back to prison. What kind of man are you? Killer or Doctor? I'm not like him! Prove it. What are you doing? Trust me, it's his only chance. Come on! He has a rhythm. You did the right thing. 'Police!' He was never going to say sorry, I must have known that. Police, open this door! I almost killed a man. I don't see an evil man in front of me. I see a man who has suffered more than I can comprehend. How you live your life from this moment onwards is what really matters. Open this door, now! Open... Where's the priest? That's him, there. I thought you might like a nice cup of tea? It's true, you lusted after a priest but, in the end, it turned out he wasn't a priest, so no harm done! Our brave hero of false imprisonment returns. Ah, well, now, next time you find a wallet... I know, I know... ..you be sure and hand it in! I heard you bought some friezes for a Nazi. Yes, but he was arrested before he had time to enjoy them. Mrs McCarthy, why don't you make Sid a nice, soothing cup of tea? Mm. Brakowalo mi twojego usmiechu...? I missed your smile too. Don't think that your friendship wasn't real. I'm sure Wilhelm cared for you a great deal. I hope so. Rag and bone! Any rag and bone! Yeah, it's me. Cat got your tongue? They don't care that people talk? Not any more. They look so happy. You will be too. Given time. I hope you don't mean Sid? Sid? Sid who?! Father... No, of course not. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1